


Already Lost You

by KateyLily



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alzheimer’s Disease, Gen, Hospitals, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateyLily/pseuds/KateyLily
Summary: A few decades in the future, Hank has Alzheimer’s disease. Connor visits him every day.





	Already Lost You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alzheimer AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511885) by Monizilla. 

> Just a quick little sad thing I wrote. Inspired by a few other fics and a comic; you know the one. :(

Connor steps out of the auto-taxi in front of the hospital. Clutching a bouquet of flowers in his right hand, he pushes the door open with his left and walks to the receptionist desk.

They all know his face by now. He comes every day after work, bringing flowers once a week. They sign him in and he goes to the familiar room where his dad stays.

“Hello, Hank,” he greets warmly as he enters, setting the flowers down on the bedside table. Hank looks up from where he’s resting in the hospital bed. Connor only hesitates for a moment before asking. “...Do you remember me?”

“Well of course!” Hank exclaims, and Connor smiles wide, eyes filled with hope. “How could I ever forget you, Cole?” Connor freezes and his face falls. He knows that he should expect it, that most times he visits Hank he either doesn’t recognize him at all or mistakes him for Cole, but still... it hurts. Tears well up in his eyes before he can force them down.

Hank takes notice of Connor’s sudden mood swing. “Woah, hey, what’s wrong, son?” he asks, concerned, and Connor wants to feel comforted by his words, he really does, but he can’t when he knows they aren’t for him. He knows that Hank has called him “son” before, that he had even taken to calling Hank  _dad_, but he just can’t.

“I don’t understand...” he starts sadly. “You’re not dead, and yet I feel like I’ve lost you already,” he chokes out, and the tears keep flowing now that he’s not trying his hardest to hold them back. “I miss you, Dad.”

“What are you talking about, Cole? I’m right here,” Hank’s smile is so wide and happy that Connor can’t bring himself to tell him the truth about his son. He knows it’s easier to pretend to be Cole, that he had even done it multiple times before, but this time he just  _can’t_. He wants Hank back.

“Hey... I know something cool that someone I knew used to do. It’s called coin tricks.” Connor immediately brightens up. “I don’t remember who taught me, but ah well, it’s not important. Want me to teach you some tricks?” He deflates momentarily, but recovers fast.

“Sure, Dad. I’d really like that.” He smiles sadly, lowering his eyes. Hank grabs a quarter off the table next to the bed. The next few minutes are filled with the familiar pinging of a quarter.

After a few hours of sitting quietly with Hank, Connor leaves. He’ll be back again tomorrow.


End file.
